


【XCR】短篇集

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 不定期更新





	1. 室溫6°C的雨

這地方的遮蔽物可多著，Simon撥開了自己長了的瀏海，閉著眼任葉隙間的雨滴落下，直到他臉龐上的血漬都被雨帶走。

他的夥伴兼戀人則是摘了點附近的藥草，為自己做傷口清理。傷最重的仍然是Colin，他剛為Simon擋下了一發子彈，導致他的眼下多了道不淺的疤痕。

「那些建造者……該死的。」

年長的男人低聲咒罵道。他臉頰上的血無法止息，在用左手再度抹掉血之前，Simon捧住了他的臉，在對乾澀的唇上留下如羽毛般輕的吻。

這吻愈是忘我，他變本加厲的探入舌頭，奪走他每一毫空氣、搜刮每一處角落。

那難分難捨的鐵鏽味混雜在一起，Simon不曉得那連帶的是淚水還是雨水。

「抱歉，我終究是個……保護不了任何人的惡人。」

「哈、果然還是個善良的笨蛋。」

他早就知道了。


	2. 擁抱

輕微性描寫有

 

－－

 

　　他有時想要被戀人擁抱。他聽著枕旁傳來的細微呼吸聲入眠，腦海卻無法停止想被擁抱這種想法。

　　肯定是吸到廢墟的那些黴菌了。Colin翻來覆去的一邊想著。

　　

　　平時都是自己主動擁抱、親吻對方，但有時還是想當被動方，被抱在懷裡睡著、溫柔的早安吻、在沙發上牽著手互相依靠……他無法停止這些煩人的幻想。平時這麼獨立堅強的人也是有想軟弱的時候嗎？哈。他暗自嘲笑著自己的懦弱。小Colin不曉得撒嬌是什麼，他的爸爸是如此的嚴厲，即使他放下了、原諒了，「永遠只能依靠自己」這觀念直到小Colin過了而立之年仍這麼認為。

　　從來沒有想過自己會墜入愛河。以往都是和一些握有情報的名門世家往來，他從不動用真情。

　　

　　直到這年輕人的出現。

　　

　　原本也只是把他當作利用的棋子，一次又一次的和他打交道中不知不覺就動了真情，油膩的假情話突然在講出來的前一秒有些猶豫了。

　　

　　然後就交往了。

　　

　　Simon仍然是死板的樣子，不主動接吻、擁抱、牽手……意外的是他在性事上倒是很主動。Colin理解他的性格，也摸透了他的情史，他可以體諒。

　　能最感受到被愛著是在性事時，他的任何一個啃咬、碰觸、深吻……都是如此認真的樣子，和中途的一些小學生情話，還有完事後他的體貼。

　　痛覺是他感受到真實的最佳方法。

　　

　　不過他還是想被擁在懷裡。

　　

　　他是被冷醒的，Simon一早起來注意到他的戀人捲在棉被裡頭。他只是嘆了口氣，偷偷給了個早安吻後就去陽台呼吸了。


	3. NiGhtMarE

　　身為一個傳奇駭客，深夜三點研究程式碼是很正常的。金髮散亂的垂在肩旁，那藍光照在他青色的眼上更顯明亮，和他本人一樣。一列又一列的程式碼在他眼前被大腦轉譯、重組……對他而言這就像喝一杯牛奶一樣簡單。

　　實際上手邊正有一杯他的戀人幫他熱的牛奶，即使它已經降溫了。而他年長的男朋友則正在一旁熟睡著，他的溫度和剛熱好的牛奶一樣舒適。他的手臂環著Simon的胸膛，另一手已經被他自己拆卸掉了，他在家不喜歡用那玩意，除非有什麼緊急事。

　　

　　Simon彷彿聽見他在呢喃些什麼，其中還聽見了自己的名字，隨著胸膛感受到的力道愈來愈強大，Simon才低下頭瞧了一眼對方發生什麼事。

　　太陽穴上的冷汗和緊皺的雙眉顯示了他的狀態，時而發出反抗和唔鳴聲，大概是作了惡夢？年輕人從沒想過，這個外表嚴肅又強硬，私底下卻淘氣無理的男人竟然會做惡夢？

　　

　　「對不起……嗚、」

　　

　　「Simon、Simon……你在嗎？」

　　

　　「我在。」

　　

　　「可以抱一下……嗎？」

　　

　　明知道是夢話，Simon還是照做了。 他起先僅僅只是輕輕環住他的肩膀，沒想到下一步Colin就緊緊的抱上他，像隻小無尾熊抱著媽媽一般。這讓年輕的男人有點不知所措，他也只能回應這強而有力的擁抱，用緩慢的頻率拍拍對方的背部，這可能會讓他感覺好受些。

　　傷腦筋，不知道接下來怎麼工作了。Simon空出一支手搔搔腦袋。

　　三點二十六分……就這樣抱著他睡了吧。


	4. 萍水相逢

　　咖啡香在忙碌人的味覺中不屑一顧，他們需要的是其中的精力，而不是慢慢享受他的味道。對於Colin而言這是不被允許的，所以他的咖啡廳有個規定是只能內用，而且要坐十分鐘之久。

　　濃郁的咖啡被濃縮在一個杯子裡，那苦味用言語無法形容。身為一個披星戴月的小工程師，他眼下的黑眼圈基本上快變成他身體的一部分了。他不得不接受那種苦。

　　金髮的年輕人不喜歡和那店長說話，因為他很煩人，僅此如此。店長大部分的時間都在照顧那隻金毛的大狗，牠那對一切彷彿都不在乎的眼神，自顧自玩著自己的尾巴故作專心的樣子，但還是會在店長疲倦時蹭上去撒嬌的樣子。

　　這樣子好像哪裡見過。

　　店長還有另一隻貓咪，棕色的毛髮配上一金一綠的眼睛。貌似非常喜歡聽古典樂，老實賴在音響旁的紙箱裡不走，惹得另一隻貓咪不太高興－－他不曉得是因為紙箱還是貓咪。

　　那兩隻哺乳類動物的名諱他都不曉得，對於店長也是。他不過是偶然路過這條小巷，見到了這彷彿與世隔絕的咖啡廳，見到了那有著奇怪個性的老闆。

　　距離那天大概過了一個月，現在他是這家店的忠實顧客了。午休時間就偷溜出來喝杯咖啡，偶爾和店長閒聊兩句（即使他不想）。

　　

　　「你喜歡貓嗎？」他一邊擦著玻璃杯一邊問道，明亮的燈光和陽光匯聚在一塊，他們聚焦在玻璃杯時讓年輕人一度無法看清對方。

　　「還好。」我比較喜歡狗。但這句話並沒有說出口。

　　「這隻貓咪叫ConneR，R是大寫的。」

　　他又開始了，自顧自的說話。

　　「至於為什麼……下次和你說說吧。」

　　「……喔。」

　　其實他根本不在乎。

　　

　　小貓突然跳下櫥窗，翹著尾巴朝著客人的方向前進。那高傲的模樣讓人不悅。一下子就跳上了年輕男人的大腿上，毫無顧忌的就這麼縮成一團睡著了。

　　「哈哈－－他很喜歡你呢。」

　　褐髮的店長露出的奇怪的笑容，或許是一種嘲笑和欣慰。接著他拿出冰箱裡那瓶牛奶，向濃縮的咖啡裡倒了一些進去。

　　「您的咖啡拿鐵來了，記得攪拌。」

　　「這隻貓……平時都這樣嗎？」

　　戳了戳牠軟呼呼的臉頰，沒有任何回應但是又動了幾下尾巴。

　　「只對你這樣呢。」

　　「看了都有些忌妒了。」

　　「……？」

　　「我是嫉妒你，不是貓。」

　　

　　他們都不曉得小狗與小貓晚上都會睡在同個紙箱裡互相舔舐對方。

　　是的，他們在白天沒有任何關係。


	5. 無題

⬇️

Simon：你在哪？

Colin：我哪也不去。

Simon：走開。

Colin：真冷淡啊。

Simon：……我不。

Colin：我愛你。

Simon：我也是。

Colin：你知道我是個騙子。

⬆️

「我哪也不去。」

撫著金髮大男孩的瀏海，他就這麼躺在自己的腿上頭，手裡還拿著一疊文件，他知道他睡著了，但依然悄悄的對他說。

醒來後的Simon只見自己抱著一隻波斯貓，暖呼呼的確怎麼也無法讓他感到溫暖。

唯獨那人的照片還擺在桌前。

「你在哪？」


	6. 【XCR】熱戀

　　原來這傢伙也有生重病的時候。  
　　  
　　被汗水沾濕的瀏海散在額前，男人微微紅著臉喘的氣的樣子不免讓人起了糟糕的念頭……不，這種時候不應該。痛苦的表情顯示出他現在有多不舒服，Simon拿了個水盆和毛巾來，在他需要時沾濕毛巾給他敷在額頭上讓他感覺舒適些。  
　　在Colin小時候他的母親也會這麼做，那時他是個常常受傷和生病的孩子，他的父親對他不滿，而母親則會細心照顧著自己。削出一隻兔子蘋果給孩子一個安慰，在額頭上的輕吻和懦弱哭泣時的擁抱。偶爾想起來還是會覺得溫暖，好比這時候。  
　　但那男人不會做出這麼溫柔的舉動，他頂多會削出一顆坑坑疤疤的蘋果給對方，親暱舉動最多揉揉頭髮，就這樣。他不會感到失望，正是意料之中，但Colin偶爾還是希望對方能對自己撒嬌之類的。他倒是很喜歡Simon晚上時不經意的擁抱入睡。  
　　他們之間沒有過多的語言，只是偶而的堵塞呼吸聲讓對方有些擔心的樣子－－其實蠻有趣的，自己並沒有這麼嚴重，可是被對方無微不至的照顧，有種……很特別的感覺？畢竟平常都是自己打理對方的三餐，他沒想到Simon竟然也會做菜，即便只是簡易的家常便飯也足以讓Colin感到滿足了。  
　　  
　　「你不用一直坐在這。」  
　　沙啞的聲音引起了Simon的注意。他剛剛似乎是睡著了，忽然被自己嚇到的樣子。  
　　「……我知道。」  
　　「你可以去做工作之類的，或是去外面走走。Simon，我早就是個成年人了。」  
　　語重心長的像是對自己的孩子講話，Simon討厭自己被當成孩子的感覺，或許是小時候爸爸對待他的態度導致。  
　　「我想照顧你。」  
　　這句話小聲的只有他們兩個聽得到，就像在耳旁說悄悄話一樣，他似乎是想彌補平常對自己的忽視和漠不關心。  
　　  
　　愈來愈近、愈來愈近，直到他們的呼吸間只剩下0.1公分時Colin才急得推開對方，Simon才回神自己做了什麼。對方是個病患，這樣子自己可是會被傳染的。  
　　「哈、年輕人果然就是衝動。」  
　　「……。」  
　　這句話激到了金髮的男人，一個翻身就壓到了對方的身上，抵著對方的額頭像是要吻上去一樣。Colin只是柔軟的抱著對方的肩膀，靜靜的感受對方的呼吸聲。他的身體熱的像是要起火，病人倒是一股毫不在意對方要做什麼的樣子。  
　　「你要做好明天請假的心裡準備。」  
　　  
　　充滿慾望的早晨。  
　　  
　　接著是痛苦的第二個早晨。  
　　  
　　他們兩個都請假在家養病。  
　　  
　　「咳、該死。」  
　　「你活該，哈。」


	7. No more

　　兩個年輕人談戀愛  
　　私設年輕的老師很單純可愛  
　　  
　　－－－  
　　  
　　琥珀色的瞳孔映出來的是什麼？是金黃色的麥田還是無邊無際的海洋－－答案是兩者都有。他看傻了，吉他應聲被輕摔到木質地板上，幸好這不是Joe的，不然他肯定又要抱著他的貝斯哭一整天，還為貝斯上了繃帶。  
　　「該死。」  
　　另一個專心練琴的大男孩沉浸在自己的音樂中，完全沒有注意到自己三分鐘前走進房間。他得承認Colin演奏出的任何一顆音都如此優美，但或許是人的原因使然。不得不承認，每一個動作在他眼裡都看起來這麼可愛，甚至他講的每句話他都想為他錄下。自從那次像是校園偶像劇般的相撞後，他整個人就充滿了戀愛的氣息（國中部的Neko學妹所言）。  
　　「喔、抱歉，沒注意到你在，Simon學弟。」  
　　黑色的琴被闔上，他禮貌性的問了好後就走向了對方，張開雙手示意給金髮的男人一個擁抱，他也不拒絕的回應了對方的擁抱。  
　　「……學弟就不用加了。」  
　　「習慣了嘛。」  
　　懷裡略小自己一些的男人似乎紅了臉頰，嘟著嘴看向一旁的窗外。Simon就只是揉了一把對方的頭髮，吻上他的臉龐後仍然不肯放手。  
　　「你這麼單純要是被騙走怎麼辦。」  
　　「不要想太多。」  
　　就算這麼耍嘴皮子還是知道他心底的想法，很單純的只有兩個字喜歡。


	8. 無心

※炮友設定  
※隱晦性描寫  
　　  
　　表面上他們就像普通同事一樣，在辦公室談公事，時而一些額外的閒話家常，多麼平凡的畫面。咖啡和紅茶香在空氣中糾纏，純黑咖啡不符合Simon的口味，今天突然想喝罷了。苦澀中濃郁的香味讓他徹底醒了過來，餘韻的酸是一種警示。  
　　「要是我們不只是同事呢？」  
　　金色的睫毛一顫，對方倒是用手撐著下巴漫不經心地對著空氣暗笑。噢、那如同狐狸般的眼神，他不曉得那傢伙下一句話會是什麼，一個深情告白嗎？他不會的……不會。  
　　  
　　乾澀的唇交疊在一起，咖啡和紅茶的雙重奏無法自拔。慾火在兩人間隙中燃燒，顫抖的手指緊掐著男人的後背不放，微微缺氧的表情看上去更使人想疼愛。他們唯一的言語的低吟和喘息聲，沒有過多的情話或愛情，彷彿一個「愛」字足以扼殺Simon Jackson這個人。  
　　就像兩個萍水相逢的人，在舞會上偶然的相視後跳一支雙人舞，隨著音樂旋律的緩慢步伐，這刻是多麼幸福。一段落結束後，他們誰也不認識誰，各自朝著自己的下個目標前進。  
　　自私的想法充斥他的腦海，若是能這樣緊握著他的手不放該有多好。他身上的古龍水香味、不拖泥帶水的線條、清晰分明的指節……Simon彷彿中了一種名為Colin Neumann Jr.的毒。  
　　雖然是個討人厭的人，但在某些時候會展現出自己軟弱的一面，好比上次和他小酌後他偶然的吐露心聲、下午茶聊公事不小心聊到自己的私事、早上起床後依偎在自己的肩膀上，這些可愛的樣子只有自己能看見，即使他們的共通點是前後都接著一個性愛。  
　　「去外面抽。」  
　　剛洗完澡的蒸氣凝結在Simon的臉龐，配上他俊俏的摸樣實在是一種朦朧美，若是那些少女看到會為之瘋狂的吧？Colin在心裏頭想著，仔細想想自己大概會被嫉妒吧，這麼一個英俊的理想型竟然是自己的「老友」，絕對不能讓那些小女孩們知道，其他人也是。  
　　「嘛、反正最後都會煙消雲散。」  
　　一口煙霧又跟著他的話吐出，他對著窗外的風景傻笑，並不能說傻，而是他這個人太難以捉摸了，天知道他在想什麼。那些煙霧飄到Simon面前使得他皺了皺眉頭，的確如此，一切都不是永恆的，總有他的保存期限。  
　　  
　　「你還是得出去抽。」  
　　


	9. 無題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔞

　　雙腿被硬生生扒開固定在身上人的手中，快感一波未平一波又起，Colin只能抱著Simon沉淪其中。更別提那人還對自己的乳首特別有意見，一下是粗暴啃咬一下是溫柔舔舐，要不是自己無力抵抗，要不然早就把他的頭打出腫塊了。  
　　耽溺於缺氧的湖泊，Colin只能發出些呻吟和破碎的言語，自己聽了都覺得羞恥，倒不如把精神集中在那人的疼愛裡，又疼又愛的感覺讓他覺得自己此刻是真實活著的。  
　　  
　　Simon倒是對戀人難得坦率的樣子很滿意，柔軟的雙唇間說出的不再是冷嘲熱諷，而是軟綿綿的呻吟和情話，Simon對欺負這時候的Colin樂此不疲，他的反應總是會讓自己的分身更加硬挺。  
　　「我想在裡面。」  
　　奶金色的髮絲在他的頸間搔得癢，這句話傳到Colin耳裡又讓他臉紅了幾分，更讓自己羞恥的是生殖腔像是在請求對方的進入一樣，那傢伙的分身一再頂撞著穴口讓自己快承受不住。  
　　「唔……隨你。」  
　　Colin只是又夾緊了腿，讓對方能夠進入更深處，被這舉動驚到的Simon也只能順著對方的動作下去。不斷收縮的小穴也讓他的硬挺感到相當滿意，濕熱通道的每一吋嫩肉都彷彿在歡迎他的進入，不用多久就釋放白濁在裡頭。  
　　當然，Simon並不會就這麼算了。而是把對方抱到自己腿上後，再次讓自己的分身滑入他的小穴，似乎還有溢出來的精液再度被擠回身體裡。Colin幾乎是癱軟在他的身上，而Simon今天不曉得是怎麼了，一直在Colin耳旁說糟糕的話，這真的讓他無法忍受的哭了出來。  
　　「流出了這麼多呢……」  
　　手指在後穴附近打轉，時而挺入指尖時就會讓對方發出嗚咽聲，到最後乾脆塞入整根手指時徹底讓Colin卸下了平時的面具。  
　　「哈啊、Simon……不要了……」  
　　「嗯唔、好舒服的感覺……好奇怪……」  
　　「喜歡……」  
　　那聲音愈來愈柔軟，直到後來只剩下像小孩子一樣的情話，Simon不得不說他很喜歡這種時候的戀人，比起平常欠揍的樣子來得可愛多了。


	10. 結晶（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 總覺得不適合放在本篇

※ABO  
※產乳play  
　　  
　　會照顧孩子、唸故事給孩子聽、陪孩子玩玩具……他從來沒想到Simon是這麼理想型的好男人，原本以為他只是單純的工作狂，居然還是個陽光鄰家大哥哥……如果不提他常常把小孩的尿布穿反和牛奶調錯以外，其他都很完美。  
　　自從有了孩子後行房頻率大大降低，雖然他們兩個人都不是這麼在乎，反正兩個人工作都很忙還要顧孩子。Simon的發情期來的很不固定，Colin倒是自從生孩子以來還沒有發情期。  
　　  
　　紅茶葉在熱牛奶內沸騰，滿溢出來的是混雜著香氣的淡褐色液體。  
　　  
　　哄孩子睡著後，Simon從背後抱著Colin蹭呀蹭，在他耳旁低聲喘著氣，不用想也知道他發情期到了。這金髮大男孩的發情期很不一樣，不會強硬的侵犯自己，而是在Colin的頸旁嗅著信息素的味道讓自己心安。但是很不幸，年長的男人被他這麼又嗅又咬的，發情期也到來了。  
　　「幫我拿抑制劑……該死。」  
　　刻意壓低的嗓音仍然藏不住他顫抖的語氣，他的分身早已挺立，且洩出一股股黏膩的液體。最讓他不甘心的是他後頭也分泌出濕滑的津液，彷彿渴求著那個Alpha的進入一般。  
　　他身後的男人聽到命令後並沒有動作，反而是用自己長期觸碰鍵盤粗糙的指腹，在自己的身上四處撫摸，每一個被對方觸碰的的地方彷彿下一秒都會被點燃。在胸前的稚嫩被碰觸到時，唇齒間美妙的嗓音才被逼了出來。  
　　「好嗎？」  
　　那聲音充滿磁性，對於任何一個Omega而言都難以拒絕的要求。但Colin的自尊上不會輕易讓對方得逞。  
　　「不准在裡面。」  
　　  
　　翻身的速度連Simon都沒注意到，現在形成一種弱勢狀態的Simon仍然持續撫摸著對方線條有致的身軀。對方則是按抐不住的解開對方的褲襠在上頭磨蹭。他很討厭這種無法抵抗的本能行為，自己像是天生就得如此一樣。另一手則是解開自己分泌出液體的分身開始套弄，可是後頭的癢處依然無法被解決。  
　　「我自己動。」  
　　另一個男人沒有回應，正逗弄著Colin胸前的兩點，乳汁也馬上隨之分泌出來，他也毫不奇怪的舔了一口，而且順勢含上了那粉嫩。  
　　「啊、不……！」  
　　他又翻過身把對方壓回了底下，一手套弄著對方的性器，另一手則是在濕潤的穴口打轉著。一開始是輕輕的吸吮、舔弄那稚嫩，像個孩子一樣，乳白色的液體不停的從尖端流出來，這種感覺不太像哺乳時，比起哺乳來說更添了幾分情色。  
　　「都幾歲了還和小孩搶奶喝啊，哈……」  
　　不等對方說完話，Colin的後穴就被他的龐然大物給侵犯，完全沒有預警讓他高了幾度音的叫了出來，他美好的聲音在黑暗的小房間裡迴盪著。  
　　「會吵醒孩子的，小聲一點。」  
　　  
　　Colin的軟肉被粗暴的侵犯，乳首的被吸吮力道也愈來愈大，讓他忍不住抱緊Simon，在對方的肩膀上頭啜泣。  
　　「別再吸了，該死－－」  
　　Simon在對方講完後便壞心眼的咬了一口。  
　　他淚水汪汪的樣子實在太可愛，還有氣得喘著粗氣的臉龐，這使他忍不住吻上了他微張的唇瓣。  
　　「不然也是浪費。」


	11. 無題

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔞

　　Joe說得出去補個貨，請唯二的客人Simon和Colin幫忙顧個店－－老實說是因為他們講的話逐漸變得黏膩，Joe才識相的找理由藉機逃走。  
　　他們把這稱為酒後的情迷意亂。收店前的酒吧只有吧檯的昏暗燈光，這足以讓Colin裸露的皮膚被那金髮男人看得一清二楚。那些細碎的金絲搔的他發癢，從脖子擴散到全身。Colin躺在吧檯上頭，雙腿被另一個男人抬起。對方的恥骨頂著自己那脆弱的地方，而自己只是一再地往情慾中沉淪，當他漸漸感受到有個硬挺的玩意頂著自己下半身時已經來不及了。  
　　他們的性愛沒有語言，他們默認那些細碎的呻吟就是情話、而呻吟就是。那傢伙的硬挺一再衝撞著最深處，前列腺被壓迫地讓他脆弱的分身不停地分泌出半透明的津液，要不是手被領帶給固定住，要不他現在肯定是對著Simon又抓又掐的。  
　　每當Colin想抵抗對方強硬的動作，那炙熱的肉莖就愈是粗暴的撐開那些皺摺，那男人除了用高亢的聲音叫著對方的名諱以及哭泣以外什麼都不能做。溫柔的Simon再度吻上他的嘴角，一下跑到唇上搜刮他的每一絲空氣，直到這吻變得像場令人窒息的美夢，他們才從短暫的平靜中再度劃出一波波漣漪。  
　　原本抗拒的身體逐漸變得迎合對方的動作，那些情慾就像見到獵物的猛獸，對著自己薄弱的理智線大吼。壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草，是Simon對著自己胸前的稚嫩又咬又舔的，原本顏色暗沉的樣子變得紅腫。這讓那年輕人看得十分滿意，彷彿身下的動作又加快了，Colin總算忍不住叫了出來，像是那些軟肉要被戳破一樣，他只能發出柔軟的求饒聲，但在對方耳裡都像隻小奶貓撒嬌，那龐然大物仍然在體內肆虐，蹂躪每一吋脆弱。  
　　最後不顧身下人的反應，那些熱騰騰的白濁就這麼澆灌在Colin的體內，性器滑溜出來後還有些混雜的液體隨之而出。他喘著粗氣像是瞪著對方的樣子，不過看上去淚汪汪的眼睛都像在撒嬌。Simon原來想說些什麼道歉的話，不過想了想還是把對方攬回懷裡，撫摸Colin被汗水浸濕的頭髮，安撫似地對著他的臉頰親吻。  
　　「怎麼不回家再做，太心急了吧。」  
　　「美食要趁熱享用。」  
　　「……哈。」


End file.
